


Journey's End (a one-shot)

by whentherainfalls



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Family, Gen, LOTR, Mirkwood, The grey havens, Time - Freeform, Valinor, into the west - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherainfalls/pseuds/whentherainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is different through the eyes of an elf, especially one who is waiting to see his beloved son once more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End (a one-shot)

The gentle breeze seemed to sigh softly in itself, and Thranduil turned away from the balcony, making his way back into the courtyard. It had been years, many long years since his coming to the Grey Havens, and after a time the Mirkwood elf had established his routine of looking out over the shores at sunset, as if he were waiting for other ships to arrive. In truth, Valinor was beautiful- its glimmering white halls lent his heart a certain sense of peace that his royal duties to Mirkwood had never allowed him to have, and the place was simply majestic when the waters blinked like diamonds at the sunrises, and when the white gulls called…

But Thranduil’s mind had been on other things as of late. He’d never enjoyed dwelling on these kinds of thoughts for longer periods of time- it was both tiring and sometimes unnecessary, he thought- but lately, dwelling thoughts overcame him, especially those of his son, Legolas.

“Legolas, ion-nin?” Thranduil knocked quietly on the door to the prince’s bedchamber, knowing he would be able to hear it anyway. “I thought I might find you here…” He smiled as he found Legolas sitting on his bed curled up in the blankets with a journal in hand, writing. It was the night of Prince- well, now King Legolas’ coronation, and the celebration banquet had extended far into the evening; it was not late, and most of the other elves had retired already to their rooms, tired from all their frivolities or simply drunk from the strong Elvish wine. Legolas had himself slipped away an hour or so before…

“You look tired, Ada,” Legolas smiled in return. “You should rest as well.” Thranduil nodded, moving to sit beside his son on the mattress.

“I had something for you, but I could not find the right time to talk with you the whole night,” he continued, pulling a polished wooden box from behind his back, placing it in his son’s hands.

“You did not have to…” Slowly, Legolas opened the lid to uncover none other than his father’s crown, the one he always wore, fashioned with branches and red leaves- the one that somehow had lasted through all the years as if were made with magic, still good as new. He turned to look at Thranduil with surprise. “But, this is yours, Ada!”

Thranduil looked lovingly at his son, so young, yet, so accomplished and capable…”Yes, but…now you are King, and I felt I should pass it on to you as a father should.”

“Hannon le,” whispered Legolas softly, as he hugged his father tightly around the waist, and Thranduil warmly returned the embrace, stroking his son’s hair gently. Yes; he was leaving his kingdom in good hands once he sailed, and that would be soon…

“Ada?”

“Yes, ion-nin?”

“This is more beautiful than any crown of gold or jewels I could ever have.”

Thranduil’s lips curved into a wistful smile as he recalled that night he had spent with his son, his promise to always wear that crown also a promise that he would always remember him. Admittedly, he constantly worried about Legolas as well as missed him dearly. Was he alive? Was he well? Was he getting along well with his duties? Had he yet found a family to settle in with?

Though the Mirkwood king saw many friends- old friends, companions, and brothers- in Valinor, he had no family; the rest had long since passed into the Halls of Mandos, and his beloved wife, Linwe, as well…only Legolas, their one child, was left, and yet somehow, that reassured him in some way. Contrary to what was going on through his mind, something in Thranduil’s heart told him his son was fine- still the elf that always put others before himself even if it risked his life, the warrior that never hesitated to take an arrow for a friend if need be, and maybe just a hint of the tiny elfling that burrowed into his blankets in his sleep, frightened of a stormy night. Still daydreaming, Thranduil didn’t even notice as two tall figures came up behind him. Had he stayed outside longer that day, he would have noticed a large white ship nearing the shores of the Undying Lands…

“Ada?” One of the voices said quietly, and Thranduil turned, broken from his reverie.

“Legolas?” He gazed longingly at his son, now standing there before him. “Is it…is it really you?”

The elleth standing next to him pushed him forward, and Legolas walked forward, almost timidly, to embrace his father. “It is good to see you,” He smiled, happy tears brimming from his eyes as Thranduil welcomed him into his arms, as he always did. He looks older than I remember, Thranduil thought to himself. Then again, it has been so many years…so many even I have lost count… Truth be told, to every other elf in Mirkwood, King Legolas had grown into a spitting image of his father in so many ways. As the years went by, he had let down his regular warrior braids to wear his long hair down like Thranduil’s, and he still wore that red-leafed crown, never accepting any of gold or silver. Instead of his usual hunting garb, he’d even donned the flowing royal robes the other elves of status wore- much to the shock of Aragorn and Elrond’s twins, he noticed.

“Tell me, Legolas,” Thranduil said, trying to keep himself composed as his heart soared, being able to talk with his son at last. “How is our old kingdom? Is it the same as when I sailed?”

“Many things have changed, Ada,” Legolas answered, “But Mirkwood is in good hands, I trust. My son, Linron, is King now.”

“Your son?” Thranduil echoed, almost forgetting that it had indeed been long; young, golden-haired Linron had grown, without ever meeting his grandparents, and he wondered, wondered how that might have felt. He sighed, almost in defeat.

“This is my wife, Miriel,” Legolas took her hand, ushering her forward to meet his father, and Thranduil smiled at her, knowing that Legolas had, to put it simply, chosen well. When Miriel took her leave of them to find her own parents and companions, Legolas took his chance to spend time with his father, as he had longed to for all this time. Time seemed to stretch out so for elves. No one of any other race could truly understand that.

“Where are we going, Ada?” Legolas asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, the place reminding him of Imladris, yet was still beautifully unknown to him. Thranduil smiled; the two had yet to appreciate and know the beauty of the Grey Havens, but for now, it was late, and there was only one place they had left to reach: “We are going home, ion-nin. But one last thing- what is he like, Linron? I should like to know at least what my grandson is like.”

“He wears your crown,” Legolas said quietly into the silence, and with that Thranduil’s heart started to beat finally in peace as the two elves walked on, slowly and timelessly until the world faded into the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one quite a while ago (hope you enjoyed it?) but decided to post it here anyway for the second time. (previously on FFN & AO3)
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it? As always, feel free to give me some feedback, and let me know if you'd like me to write anything else in particular? REQUESTS GET THE MIND GOING. See you next time!


End file.
